Voldemort's Daughter
by smallvillechick25
Summary: There is someone new at Hogwarts this year. She is beautiful, smart, and powerful Harry is instantly drawn to her but there is just one problem.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Voldemort's Daughter **

Chapter 1: The Letter

Harry Potter sat anxiously in his room at number 4 Privet Drive. It was only 4 minutes until he turned 17 and could finally be free of his ugly, rude, and mean relatives for good.

He imagined what his life would be like without Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. He wasn't sure exactly how he would feel, but he knew it would have to be better than how he had felt all summer.

There were only 2 minutes left now. Harry checked his trunks making sure he didn't forget anything, once he was out of that house, he didn't want to go back.

Only 20 seconds left. Harry started counting down the time. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11,10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. **YES! **Harry grabbed his things and ran down the stairs. He yelled good-bye, not caring if he woke up his relatives, and ran out the door. At least he had something to be happy about. He would be much better off living on his own at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' house.

Harry got on the bus and told the driver directions since he had not finished his training in apparating from place to place, and didn't feel like using Floo powder. On his way to Sirius' house he wondered if he was making a mistake not returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year of school. Dumbledore would not want him to leave before he finished his education. Still, Dumbledore did not want to die either.

Harry finally arrived at Sirius' house. This was it; he could finally live away from the Dursleys. Harry walked in the door. He let Hedwig out of her cage so she could fly around. Harry looked through the house; it seemed so empty. He set his trunks down and walked through the house. He soon he found himself in the kitchen where he lit a fire and sat in a chair gazing at the flames.

When the sun rose in the morning Hedwig returned with a letter. Harry, not expecting a letter from anyone, untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and gasped when he saw the writing on the front. It was the same neat slanted writing he had seen on so many of the letters he had received. Harry quickly untied the ribbon keeping the letter concealed and read it, his heart thumping wildly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you have decided not to return to Hogwarts, but I would advise that you do return. You have much to learn before you are ready to face Voldemort. Also, I have arranged for someone new to come to Hogwarts and it is very important that you meet them. I cannot tell you what to do, but it would please me greatly if you do return to Hogwarts._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S Remember, I will only truly have left Hogwarts when none there are loyal to me._

Harry finished the letter and sat down again stunned. This could not be a letter from Dumbledore. Dumbledore was dead.

Harry tried to come up with a logical explanation but failed. _'Maybe Dumbledore had written this letter before he died. But, if he did write it earlier, why was it coming to him now? And how did Dumbledore know about Harry's decision not to return to Hogwarts? And who was this person Dumbledore was talking about?'_

As all of these questions raced through his head, Harry realized that the only way to find out what was going on was to return to Hogwarts. He picked up a quill and started a letter

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Pack your trunks guys; we're going to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring

Chapter 2  
Exploring

It was late at night when Harry awoke. He found himself still sitting in the chair he had collapsed into when he arrived at Sirius' house. Harry still felt the need to call it Sirius' house though it seemed odd because he was now the owner. Then again, he wasn't completely comfortable with the concept of calling his dead godfather's house, "home".

Harry stood up; his back hurt from sitting for so long in the uncomfortable chair.

He didn't get any sleep the previous night and had slept the entire day.

Hermione and Ron must have responded to his letter right when they got it because Hedwig had already returned with their letter. Hedwig landed on the table next to Harry and stuck out her leg from which Harry retrieved the letter of response from his two best friends.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hogwarts? Are you sure about this Harry? Why would we return to Hogwarts? You said yourself that there is nothing left for you anymore since Dumbledore and Sirius both died. But if you're sure about this, of course we will go with you, of course not until we get an explanation that is. We will be awaiting Hedwig's return._

_Ron and Hermione_

_P.S Happy Birthday_

Harry had expected this kind of response, but in the unfortunate event that his letter was intercepted he could not send his explanation to them in a letter. Instead he wrote and told them to come see him at his new home.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

If you want an explanation meet me at my inheritance tomorrow. See you then.

Harry

Harry hoped that Ron and Hermione understood what he meant by inheritance, but again for fear of interception, he couldn't exactly write out 12 Grimmauld Place or Sirius' old house, because anyone who intercepted the letter would know where he was; and anyone who would intercept his letter, probably was not someone who should know his location. He tied the scroll to Hedwig's leg and she flew out the window. Then he tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't. He doubted that he could ever sleep through an entire night in this place.

So he got up and began to explore the house. Harry had a memory of the last time he was there before his fifth year at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was bringing him to his room where Ron and Hermione had been staying and she had told him to be quiet. "Why do we have to be quiet?" he had asked. "I don't want to wake anything up" she had replied.

He quietly walked through the house and up the dark staircase. He held his wand out in front of him. "Lumos" he said and the end of his wand lit up so he could see around him. It was then that he noticed that the shrunken house elf heads were still mounted on the wall and Harry groaned when he remembered Kreacher.

As he walked around the big house and through the musty rooms, Harry was suddenly haunted by images of Sirius prowling in the dark. He quickly pushed the images out of his head and continued exploring his new house. The house hadn't changed much; it was as dark and dank as ever. He went back downstairs and walked past the moth-eaten curtains that had last time covered Sirius' mother.

He remembered how Sirius had said that he thought there was a permanent sticking charm on the back of the portrait. He wondered how long he could go on living in the house without waking her up and having a repeat performance of what had happened last time.

Again Harry was instantly depressed by the memory of Sirius. Harry spent the rest of the night pacing around the floor waiting for morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3  
Diagon Alley

"So either Dumbledore is alive, or he is psychic," Harry said. He, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in Sirius' house. Harry had explained Dumbledore's letter and the reasons why he wanted to return to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore has always been wise, and I wouldn't put it past him to be able to know what you would do when he died." Hermione said, "I think that his letter just proves that he was just extremely insightful. And maybe the reason you got it so late was because he gave specific instructions not to give it to you until now."

"But Dumbledore didn't know he was going to die, and why would he choose now to send that letter to you? I think he's come back to life" Ron said.

"Oh, come on, be realistic Ron," Hermione said, "Coming back from the dead; who could possibly do that?"

"Voldemort did," Harry said. Ron cringed at the mention of the dark lord's name.

"Must you say that name?" Ron asked. Harry ignored him; he was to busy thinking.

"But, I doubt Dumbledore made any Horcruxes like Voldemort did," he said. Ron and Hermione agreed with him.

"I think you are making a big deal out of nothing," Hermione said.

"Maybe," Harry said, "But the only way to find out is to return to Hogwarts, and besides Hermione I know you don't want to miss any school."

"Well if we are going to Hogwarts we have to get our supplies," Hermione said.

"But we didn't get our list's remember?" Ron said, but of course Hermione was prepared.

"I have them right here," she said patting her pocket.

"How did you get them?" Harry asked taking his from Hermione and looking over the items listed.

"Well when you said we were going to Hogwarts I immediately went ahead and sent an owl asking for them to send the lists for us. You're right I don't want to miss any school."

"Oh, okay, but we will have to wait for morning to get the supplies," Harry said noticing for the first time how late it was. He had spent the whole day explaining everything to Ron and Hermione.

"Okay" Ron said with a yawn.

"We'll go first thing in the morning," Hermione agreed.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He tried turning in every different position but nothing worked. He looked jealously at Hermione in the bed next to him and Ron on the sofa. They were both sleeping soundly, their chests rising and setting slowly, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Harry's head was filled with questions. _Was Dumbledore alive? If Dumbledore was alive where was he now? And who was this person he was supposed to meet?_

Harry thought about these questions until he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound Hermione's voice, "Harry, Harry, wake up, we have to go now" she said.

"Just five more minutes" Harry said sleepily.

"No, now" Hermione said ripping off his covers, obviously excited about going back to school.

"Fine" he said, "Just let me get changed."

Five minutes later Harry was dressed and downstairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Diagon Alley of course" Hermione said.

"Okay" Harry said, "How are we going to get there?"

"Well since you can't apparate yet I guess we will use Floo Powder" Hermione replied, "You first Harry."

Harry took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" he said and threw the powder down. There was a burst of flames and he was gone.

Harry suddenly found himself in Diagon Alley. In a few seconds Ron and Hermione both appeared next to him. The dusted themselves off and walked out on to the street.

"Okay, let's go" Hermione said.

"First we need to stop at Gringot's" Harry said holding out a few Knuts, "I'm running a little dry." So off they headed in the direction of the bank.

* * *

"Okay we've got our books, now we need to get our robes fitted" Hermione said after she, Ron, and Harry had found all of the books on their lists.

They walked into a shop to get their robes fitted. Harry was first; he put his robe on so the woman in the shop could fit it properly.

While Harry was standing waiting for the woman to finish he glanced out the front of the shop. Harry gasped because outside the shop was maybe the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was even prettier than Fleur. She was looking in the windows of shops. She had gorgeous blue eyes with light, radiant skin. Her red hair was long, smooth, and silky and it swayed when she walked.

"Wow" Harry said. At that moment she looked up into the shop and saw Harry. For a second their eyes met. Then the woman who was fitting Harry's robes stuck him with a pin by accident and Harry looked away from the girl.

When Harry looked back she was gone. The woman finished with all of their robes and they left. When they returned to Sirius' house it was late and they were tired, especially Harry so they fell right to sleep.

That night no questions were racing through Harry's head. Instead images of the girl he had seen that day filled his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

Chapter 4

The New Girl

"We're not going to make it" Harry cried as he, Ron, and Hermione ran towards platform 9 ¾ pushing their carts as fast as they could.

They had woken up late and had gotten to the trains station when it was almost time for the train to leave.

They finally reached the platform and got on the train just in time.

"Let's go find a seat," Hermione said out of breath.

"Ok" Ron said in agreement.

"Wait aren't you guys prefects?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry.

"Not anymore" Ron said, "The school thought we were leaving so they found replacements."

"Oh" Harry said, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault" Hermione said.

They walked down the aisles for a little while until they found an empty compartment. They sat down and started talking.

"Why were you so quiet after we got our robes fitted in Diagon Alley yesterday?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah I noticed that too, what was up?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked even though he knew what Ron meant, he hadn't said a word for the rest of the day after he saw that mysterious girl looking in the shop windows in Diagon Alley.

"Don't pretend you don't know Harry, I can tell that you do" Ron said.

"Are you hiding something?" Hermione asked Harry suspiciously.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Okay well when we were getting our robes fitted I saw this girl" Harry said.

"Go on" Ron prompted him.

"Well, she was so beautiful, I'm talking prettier than Fleur, she-" Harry stopped suddenly.

Ron and Hermione looked at him. They followed his gaze to the compartment door and there was the exact same girl Harry had seen yesterday.

"Would you mind if I sat here? None of the others are open." she asked in the smoothest, richest and most gentle voice Harry had ever heard.

"Sure" Harry said in a barely audible voice.

"Thanks" she said sitting down in the window-seat next Harry. "My name is Jenna Bailey," she said holding out her hand to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione reached out and shook her hand making the connection between this girl and the one Harry was talking about. Jenna looked at Ron.

"Weasley Ron" Ron said, pink in the face as he shook the girl's hand "I mean Ron Weasley" he corrected himself embarrassed. Finally she looked at Harry noticing how familiar he looked.

"I'm, I'm" he tried to say his name but he couldn't get it out.

"Having an identity crisis Harry" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Wait, did you say Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" Jenna asked suddenly wide-eyed looked between her two new acquaintances.

"Yes" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Jenna looked at Harry realizing why she thought she had seen him before, "Then that would make you… no it couldn't be." She lifted her hand and brushed aside Harry's bangs. "Wow, you're Harry Potter," she said.

She took her hand away and Harry let out a breath that he realized he had been holding, "Yeah, that's me," he said.

"I thought you weren't coming back to Hogwarts," she said.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"It was in the Daily Prophet" Jenna said, "I can't believe that I am finally meeting you." Harry could feel himself turn red and he looked away.

Jenna turned to Ron, "They mentioned you in the paper along with Harry" she said.

"I'm fine how are you?" Ron asked with a silly look on his face and Hermione giggled when she saw he was making a fool out of himself.

"Okay" she said slowly, turning to Hermione. "They mentioned you too, they said that the headmistress said that it would be a great loss with you leaving, she said you were the brightest in your year."

"Well, I'm not the brightest" Hermione said pleased.

"I'll be right back," Jenna said and she got up and left the compartment.

A couple minutes later Ginny came into the compartment and was surprised at what she saw. Ron was sitting there with a silly look on his face, Hermione was smiling to herself, and Harry was blushing and looking at the floor.

"Are you guys all right?" Ginny asked wondering what had happened to them.

They all looked up at her, "We're fine," they said together not really paying attention to her.

"Someone said you guys were here and I was just checking since Ron didn't say anything at home" Ginny said and quickly left feeling uncomfortable.

A few more minutes passed and Jenna returned.

"So what year are you going into?" Hermione asked her.

"Seventh" Jenna said.

"Seventh, but aren't you new here?" Hermione said.

"I am, but I already know all of what I would have learned in the first 6 years; I was home schooled" Jenna replied.

"Why did you come here now and not earlier?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wanted me to" Jenna said, "He arranged for everything."

"Oh Dumbledore did?" Harry asked suddenly remembering the letter he had received wondering if it was possible that this was the person he was supposed to meet.

"Yes" Jenna said, "We should probably get our robes on, we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

_Dumbledore wanted her here?_ Harry thought. _But he died before she would have gotten her letter. _Something was up and Harry was determined to find out what. Many other thought flew through his head as he put his robe on. Every now and then he would look at Jenna. Something sure wasn't right here.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorting

Chapter 5

Sorting

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jenna stepped off the train when they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry rememberedwhen hehad been on the train the pervious yearwhen Malfoy hadimmobilized him and broken his nose. He was glad that Malfoy would no longer be attending Hogwarts.

It was getting dark, but Harry could see the lake surrounded by lights.

"I have to go find Professor McGonagall, she said she wanted to see me as soon as I got here" Jenna said, "See you later!" she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the large front doors of the castle.

Harry looked around for a minute until he heard what he had been waiting for.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here by me"called a familiar voice. Hagrid! Surely Hagrid would know what was going on with Dumbledore and he was good at letting things slip. After all, the words he used the most were, "I should not have said that"and "I should not have told ya that."

"Come on guys" Harry said waving his hand to Ron and Hermioneso they wouldfollow him, "Let's go see Hagrid."

Harry started making his way towards Hagrid pausingfor a minuteto glance back at Jenna who was now making her way up the steps of the castle.

He turned his attention back to Hagrid and continued walking.

"Hagrid!" he called.

Turning to see the person who had called his name the towering man was astonished to see his dear friend back at the school.

"Is that you 'Arry?" he asked, "I heard ya weren't comin' back, which was really rather sad 'cause then I wouldn't have anyone herewith me with Dumbledore gone and all."

"Well I did come back; I wanted to ask you about something" Harry said. But as soon as he started to ask Hagrid what he knew about the letter he had received from Dumbledorehe realized that Hagrid was looking past him.

"Jenna?" Hagrid asked.

Harry looked over at Jenna who had returned when from her meeting with Professor McGonagall wondering how Hagrid knew her.

"Hagrid!" she said, she ran over to him and was embraced in a giantbear hug.

Hagrid let go and stepped back to look at her "I haven't seen ya since-" he stopped suddenly and said, "Well, look at ya, all grown up now."

"It's great to see you" Jenna said to Hagrid, "I can't talk long, Professor McGonagall says I have to be in the sorting ceremony since I'm new here."

"So Dumbledore finally got ya here, did he?" Hagrid said and then turned to Hermione, "Yer gonna 'ave some competition Hermione, Jenna 'ere is as smart as a whip."

"Hagrid" Jenna said blushing.

"Hey, 'Arry do you know Jenna?" Hagrid asked.

Harry blushed turning as red as Jenna had when Hagrid complimented her.

"Yeah we met on the train. How do you know her?" Harry asked.

"Well I know her from Dumbledore and Dumbledore knows her since her daddy is-."

"Hagrid!" Jenna said quickly cutting him off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Oh right" Hagrid said, "Well I better go, see ya 'round."

Hagrid walked away and Jenna said, "I better go to" she turned and walked away also.

"What was up with that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Harry said, "But I'm going to find out, maybe I can talk to Hagrid when Jenna isn't around."

"I don't think that will be to often," Hermione said, glancing at Harry, "She seems pretty glued to you!" And with that she turned and started to walk up to the castle, laughing the whole way.

Harry knew she was just joking, but wondered if maybe-. No, he shook his head and followed Hermione.

* * *

"Ziller, Carrie" Professor McGonagall called reaching the end of her list of first years.

A young girl with curly, black hairwalkedto the front of the great hall. Shesat down on the stool andProfessor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

The hat paused for a few seconds and then shouted "Ravenclaw!"

All of the Ravenclaws cheeredas thesmall girl sat down with the rest of her house.

"Okay" Professor McGonagall said, "We just have one more person who is starting here in the 7th year, Jenna Bailey."

Jenna walked over to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Insteadof the hat going over her eyes as it did for the first years, it rested perfectly on the top of her head.

The hat was silent; everyone in the room waited for the hat to speak.

A few more minutes passed and the hat still didn't speak. Harry knew that the hat was probably talking with Jenna and this reminded Harry about when he first put on the sorting hat; it had to talk to him to decide where to put him also.

While everyone in the room waited for the hat to say something, Jenna heard the hat talking to her.

"This is a hard one. You are smart, brave, and powerful, you have traits that apply to each house, but where to put you."

The hat spoke again "Mother from Gryffindor, father from Slytherin. Your father was much more powerful, but your mother was very smart" the hat said, "You would do well in both groups."

Jenna thought as hard as she could, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor" for she wanted to be put in the house that her mother was in.

"Hmm" the hat called and finally said, "Gryffindor!" and Jenna sighed and stood up.

The Gryffindorserupted withcheers as Jenna took her seat in between Ron and Harry.

"This concludes the sorting" Professor McGonagall said taking her seat.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said to Jenna.

"Yeah" Jenna said, "For a minute I thought I was going to get put in-" she paused for a minute and finally said "Slytherin" as if she could barely say the word.

"Why would you be put in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Oh well even though my mother was from Gryffindor, my father was from Slytherin" Jenna said.

This surprised Harry, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting together and having a daughter even though the two houses were enemies.

Harry was dying to ask Jenna a question but kept his mouth shut.

"I would hate to be put in Slytherin after Lord Voldemort and everything."

"Oh great another one" Ron couldn't stop himself from saying.

"What do you mean 'another one'?" Jenna asked.

"What Ron means is that both you and Harry say You-Know-Who's name and he doesn't like it" Hermione said.

"It's just a name," Jenna said.

Harry couldn't wait to ask his question any longer, "If your mother was in Gryffindor and your father was in Slytherin then how did they end up together."

The question brought a look to Jenna's face that made him immediately wish he hadn't asked that question.

"It's a long story" Jenna said, "I'll tell you later."

And just as she said this, the food appeared, giving her another excuse to wait, on the telling of a story she dreaded to even think about.

All through dinner Harry kept thinking about that question. Jenna may be gorgeous on the outside, but underneath her pretty face were definitely secrets that she didn't want anybody to know.

But still her parents from the two rivaling houses; how did that work out? And Hagrid had almost said it the name of her father, Hagrid knew her, he thought that too was strange.

"Harry," His thought were suddenly interrupted by Jenna's sweet sounding voice. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Excuse me" Nearly Headless Nick said from behind her. Jenna turned around to look at him, "Oh, Hello Miss…"

"Bailey, Jenna Bailey!" Jenna added very quickly, stressing the word 'Bailey' and raising her eyebrows at Sir Nicholas.

Harry looked at Jenna, why did she cut him off like that?

"Right Miss Jenna Bailey" Nick said, "How are you these days?"


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

Chapter 6

Secrets

Harry walked down the hall with Ron and Hermione. They were on their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Jenna had gone to talk to Professor McGonagall again.

Ron and Hermione were talking about something or other but Harry wasn't paying attention; his mind was on something else.

_Why had Jenna acted that way when he had asked about her parents? Was she ashamed of them? How could anyone be ashamed of their own parents?_

If Harry's parents were alive he wouldn't be ashamed of them. No matter what happened.

Even when everyone in the wizarding world thought his godfather, Sirius Black, was a murderer Harry wasn't ashamed of him. At least not when he got to know him.

Harry didn't want to make any quick decisions about it though and tried to look at the situation in a different way. Maybe Jenna wasn't ashamed of her parents; maybe she just didn't know them that well.

This didn't make sense to Harry either. _How could you not know your own parents?_

Another thought came into Harry's head; _Were her parents even alive? Was that why she didn't want to talk about her parents, because they were dead?_

Harry decided to put the matter at rest; he would just have to wait for Jenna to tell him what he wanted to know.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into the common room. The second Harry sat down girls who seemed to appear out of nowhere surrounded him.

"I can't believe you're back, I thought you were gone for good," one girl said.

"What happened? Why did you come back?" another girl asked. Then all the girls started talking over each other, bombarding Harry with questions.

"Girls" Harry tried to get the girls to quiet down, "Girls, GIRLS!" The girls instantly stopped talking. "I need a little time alone" he said.

"Oh okay" the girls said looking disappointed. They cleared out of the room muttering comments to each other.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had left also.

Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor entrance and saw Jenna standing by the door looking at him with her arms crossed in front of her and hereyebrows raised.

"But-, They-, I-" Harry tried to explain but couldn't get the words out.

Jenna just shook her head at himsmiling and sat down in one of the chairs. She picked up a book and began reading.

One of the guys from Gryffindor came into the room.

"Hey, Harry good to see you!" he said. Then he noticed Jenna. Immediately his jaw dropped and he stared at her, his eyes wide.

After noticing the silence in the room, Jenna looked up from her book and looked at the guy.

She gave him a nervous smile wondering why he was looking at her like that. The guy looked into Jenna's eyes immediately darted up the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

Jenna lookedto Harry with a confused look on her face.

"You better get used to that," Harry said grinning.

"Why? What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

Before Harry could answer her question one more guy came into the room, probably because the guy before him had told him that there was an angel in the common room.

Like the first guy he took one look at Jenna and ran out of the room not knowing what to do with himself.

Harry understood how those guys felt because he felt the same way. What he couldn't understand was why they were acting so stupid like Ron had on the train.

Jenna waited a few minutes before saying anything. When she was sure nobody else was coming she turned to Harry.

"So" she said, "I guess you're wondering why exactly I'm here, what the deal is with my parents, and why everyone seems to know me."

Harry looked at her, these were only a few of the questions he had for her, but he decided to take whatever he could get.

"Yes" he said, "I was wondering about that."

"Okay" Jenna said, "But I can't tell you everything, at least not yet."

"Okay" Harry said.

"I will tell you only what I think you can handle and nothing more."

"Okay" Harry said again.

"Don't interrupt me, don't ask for more answers, just take what you get so we can get this over with" Jenna said.

"Okay" Harry said.

"Okay" she said, "Firstly I'm here because Dumbledore wants me here."

"Don't you mean he 'wanted' you here?" Harry asked.

"If I meant 'wanted' then I would have said it" Jenna snapped.

Harry thought that now was probably not the best time to interrupt Jenna and didn't say anything else.

Jenna made sure he wasn't going to interrupt her anymore and continued, "Second, my mother was a pure-blood from Gryffindor and my father was a half-blood from Slytherin" she said.

"Sothat wouldmake youonly seventy-five percent pure-blood," Harry said.

Jenna shot him an annoyed look.

"Right" she said growing impatient, "But Harry, what part of 'don't interrupt me' didn't you understand?"

"Sorry" Harry said.

Jenna wasn't in a very good mood right now and didn't have time to listen to apologies. She moved on with her story,

"Anyway, my mother always listened to my father and did what he said; she didn't always agree with what he did and told her to do,but she followed him anyway."

Harry wondered where she was going with this.

"My father has always thought he is better than everyone else so I don't like him much. Even though my mother was pretty much spineless except when it came to me,I always liked her for some reason; probably because she raised me."

Jenna stopped and Harry realized that she had used the "liked."

"Anyway, my mother always listened to V-" Jenna stopped suddenly but picked right back up again, "I mean my father, so that's how I am here."

Harry tried to process this information, but there were a few pieces that were missing and a few others that didn't exactly fit.

"So you were born because your father told your mother to-?" Harry stopped.

"Yes" Jenna said.

Harry waited for an explanation but it never came.

"Okay" Harry said.

"As you probably noticed almost everyone here knows me," Jenna said. Harry nodded; it was kind of hard to miss.

"Well that is thanks to Dumbledore. He has always been a friend of my mother's. You see when I was born my father left and only came back to see me a few times. My mother turned to Dumbledore; he said he would help and he stuck to his word, he helped my mother with raising me and educating me. He offered to let me come to Hogwarts when I was old enough. My mother declined though, she was always afraid that my father would come and take me away. My mother and Dumbledore taught me all of the magic that I know except a few things my father taught me.My mothersaid I picked it up pretty quick so it was pretty easy to teach me. Dumbledore told Hagrid about me and that's how I know Hagrid. Well you know how Hagrid is with secrets" Jenna paused, "That's how everyone else knows," she said.

Harry grinned nodding his head, and then he looked at Jenna.

"Okay, but if your mother doesn't want you here then why did you come, especially now?" he asked. Jenna didn't like Harry asking her these questions, but she decided she could answer this one.

"My mother died last year" she said, "Before she died she told me that I was old enough to take care of myself now and I could come to Hogwarts."

"Oh" Harry said understanding why she had talked about her mother in the past tense.

"Well, that's all I can tell you now" Jenna said seriously, "Don't tell anyone else."

With that she stood up and her light personality returned.

"I'll see you later" she said smiling and then she left the room leaving Harry looking puzzled in the chair. He would definitely have to get used tot he many different sides of Jenna Bailey.

Harry stayed in that chair most of the night still puzzling over the information Jenna had given him. Wow her dad was horrible! Making her mother have his child, then never coming to see Jenna. Sure Harry was happy that Jenna was born but still; what kind of man does that? Harry knew that Jenna had started out trying to answer his questions about her; but she had left him with more questions than he had before.


	7. Chapter 7: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 7

Defense Against the Dark Arts

"So what classes do you have?" Jenna asked Harry at the breakfast table in the great hall. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened the day before yet. Jenna had surprised Harry then; she had strayed from her usual happy and light mood, snapped at him many times and had become annoyed extremely easily.

After many minutes of not saying anything Harry heard Jenna's voice.

"Harry?" She asked.

"What?" Harry asked and then he remembered Jenna's question, "Oh, right sorry; I have Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration."

"Okay, I have Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfigurations, Astronomy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures" Jenna said.

"Wow you are starting to sound like Hermione" Harry said and Hermione slapped him on the arm and Harry smiled.

"Are you sure you can you handle all of that?" he asked.

"I can manage; besides, I have a lot of missed time to make up for" Jenna said smiling also.

Hermione spoke up then, "I am taking Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and Potions."

"I guess we will be seeing each other a lot," Jenna said smiling at Harry and Hermione.

Ron was about to say something when Hagrid walked up to them.

"So, Jenna I see that yer takin' Care of Magical Creatures this year" he said.

"Of course" Jenna said, "I love Magical Creatures, and it will be even better with you teaching the class."

Harry immediately wished he had never dropped that class the previous year.

Hagrid beamed at Jenna and said, "Well then I guess I will see ya in class; I am sure Buck- I mean Witherwings will be happy to see ya."

Jenna smiled, "I'll be happy to see him too!" She grinned at Hagrid, who returned her smile as he turned and walked over to his seat at the front of the room.

Harry thought about what he had just heard. "You know Bu- Witherwings the hippogriff?" He asked.

"Yes" Jenna said, "This is not my first time at Hogwarts you know."

"What?" Harry asked confused, but Jenna wasn't paying attention to him anymore, she was listening to Ron talk about which classes he had that year.

_This wasn't her first time here?_ This confused Harry, he had gotten the impression that Jenna's mother had never let her leave the house never mind come to Hogwarts. She had said that her mom was afraid that her father would come and take her away; _and if she had come here while Buckbeak was here, then why had Harry never seen her?_ It was then that Professor McGonagall called for attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked pat her speaking from the place Dumbledore used to stand.

"I have assigned a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, unfortunately this person is running late but will be here in time for the first class," she said.

Harry had forgotten that there was going to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Snape had left after he killed Dumbledore.

Harry remembered Snape and suddenly became filled with rage thinking about how it was his fault that Dumbledore was dead.

Sensing something was different Jenna asked Harry, "Are you mad about something?"

"What?" Harry asked trying to figure out how she could tell, "I'm not mad about something. Why would I be mad about something?"

"I don't know. If your not mad about something, then what do you have against silverware?" Jenna asked pointing at Harry's hands.

He looked down and realized he was bending his fork backwards.

He quickly dropped the fork and looked at Jenna embarrassed. Jenna raised her eyebrows at him, she seemed to be doing that a lot around him. But he didn't say anything about what why he was mad.

Jenna saw that he wasn't going to explain so she turned away and began a conversation with Hermione.

* * *

"I wonder who they got for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this time" Ron said as he, Hermione, Jenna, and Harry walked towards their first Defense Against the Darks Arts class.

"I don't know" Hermione said, "Hopefully a woman."

"Why do you want it to be a woman?" Harry asked.

"I just think it would be an improvement," Hermione said.

"It's not a woman, although that probably would be an improvement" Jenna said.

"What?" Harry asked. _How did she know the teacher wasn't a woman?_

"You'll see" Jenna said.

Harry immediately hated him, with his greasy black hair and the frown that never left his face. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry felt an anger growing inside him; this man reminded him very much of Snape.

Jenna could sense Harry's tension and put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

Harry looked at her and she smiled at him.

Harry's anger instantly disappeared. He and Jenna sat down at a table with Hermione and Ron.

"Hello" the teacher greeted them, a frown remained on his face; "I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year."

Hermione raised her hand, "Yes?" The teacher asked.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I was just getting to that; my name is Professor Carr," he said. "Any other questions?" The room was silent.

"Good" he said, "Let's begin our lesson, I assume everyone has brought their books."

* * *

"He was so weird" Hermione said as she, Harry, Jenna, and Ron left their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. She was referring to Professor Carr.

"I agree" Ron said, "When I asked him a question he just stared at me like I should have known the answer."

"He looked as if he was going to burn holes through me with his eyes" Harry chimed in.

They looked at Jenna who hadn't said anything in their conversation.

"Don't worry," she said when she saw everyone looking at her, "He will get better, he always does."

"Huh?" Harry asked. _What did she mean and how did she know that about this teacher whom nobody had ever met before? _

"He is just trying to scare you" she replied, "By the next class he will be a lot nicer trust me."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"So Harry are you still Quidditch captain?" Jenna asked trying to steer the subject away from her.

"Oh, I totally forgot Quidditch" Harry said, and this was true, with all the questions and excitement Harry had, he hardly had any room for anything else.

* * *

"Of course you are still Quidditch captain, we wouldn't replace you that fast" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry had immediately left Jenna, Hermione, and Ron to check if he was still Quidditch captain.

"Well thank you Professor McGonagall" Harry said.

"Your welcome" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry turned to leave when she spoke up again, "Harry, what do you think of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I think it's too early to tell" Harry said as he walked out of Professor McGonagall's office.

On the way to the Gryffindor common room Harry remembered the conversation that he and Jenna had almost had before she reminded him of Quidditch. Somehow Jenna always managed to get him off track whenever she was asked a question about herself. _What was the secret that she covering up? _Harry asked himself. _What could she possibly be hiding behind those beautiful blue eyes? _


	8. Chapter 8: The Journal

Chapter 8

The Journal

Harry reached Charms in a rush; he had run all the way from Gryffindor Tower. After going there to retrieve his books for his classes, he soon found himself sitting in one of the chairs deep in thought.

He was thinking of Jenna, Quidditch, and any other thoughts that entered his head.

When Harry realized that he was going to be late for Charms he had been feeling guilty about Ginny. He didn't know why he felt guilty, but he felt like his being friends with Jenna was betraying Ginny since he had broken up with her. Last year he had said that he couldn't be with any girl because of what Voldemort might do to them. Not that he was with Jenna, but he still felt guilty.

He sat down next to Jenna hoping no one noticed how late he was. Jenna was wearing her hair in a ponytail. A loose strand of red hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it away.

It was then that Harry got a closer look at her hair and realized that she had a different color kind of red than he was used to.

Ginny's hair was completely red all over, like an orange flame, wild and spectacular like Ron's and the rest of her family's. But Jenna's hair was different from her's. It was a softer red, easier on the eyes, tame and beautiful like no color he had seen before.

Harry looked at her again and realized that she had started writing something in what looked like a notebook. Harry tried to see what it was, but without even looking up she turned what she was writing away from him, protecting the precious journal from his curious eyes.

"What is that?" Harry whispered to Jenna.

"None of your business" she replied.

Harry didn't pay attention to the lesson at all during the entire class; instead he went over the millions of possibilities of what Jenna could have written in that book she was holding.

_Was it about him? Was it about her mysterious past? Or was it just a diary where she wrote down her spare thoughts?_

Harry thought about asking her again after class to see if she would tell him what she was writing once they were alone.

Unfortunately, once the class ended Jenna immediately sped off to the Gryffindor tower to gather her books for Care of Magical Creatures.

Disappointed that he had not been able to question Jenna about the mysterious journal, Harry walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.

On his way he saw Jenna walk by him. She was walking too fast for Harry to talk to her. He walked up to portrait of the fat lady and said the password. The portrait swung open to allow him in.

He walked inside and ran into Ginny.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other to see if either one of them had changed over the summer. Harry had grown a few more inches and he looked older. Ginny's hair had grown and was almost as long as Jenna's but otherwise looked the same as Harry had remembered her.

"I guess our running into each other was inevitable," Ginny said nervously.

Harry nodded suddenly feeling guilty again and not knowing why.

Ginny took a deep breath and waited a few seconds before she let it out.

"So" she said just loud enough so Harry could hear, "Why did you come back this year, not that I'm not happy that you did but I just thought you were leaving?" Harry wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Oh, well I don't have time right now, but maybe we can talk about it later when I have more time," Ginny said hopefully.

"Sure" Harry said. Ginny smiled and walked out of the room.

When she was gone, Harry looked over to one of the tables. On it was the same journal that Jenna had been writing in during class. Harry wondered whether he should read it or not.

_What if Jenna found out? What if she had written something and Harry read it and afterwards wished he hadn't? _

Harry's curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the journal. Jenna had put a spell on it to lock it, but it was easy to break. Harry began to read,

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Jenna. Unfortunately I left my old diary at home and had to start a new one. Here are a few things you should know about me, I have red hair and blue eyes that I got from my mom. I look sort of like my dad when he was younger but I look most like mom, I am an only child, and I have just started going to school at Hogwarts. I have spent my whole life learning magic at home, but I am very excited to be attending such a great school. Even in the short time I have been here, I have already met Hogwarts most famous student, Harry Potter. He is very nice and I would like to consider us friends, but I'm not sure if I can just yet. I have told him a few of my many secrets, unfortunately I cannot tell him my most important secrets like the fact that-_

Harry suddenly stopped reading when he heard someone clearing his or her throat. He looked up slowly to see who it was. Standing near the entrance was Jenna. Busted!

He tried to read her eyes to see what she was thinking, but they showed no emotion. He was to scared to try aLegilimency because he knew that she would feel him doing it. Shecontinued looking at him with a stone cold expression. Harry immediately felt a pang of regret that he ever opened Jenna's diary.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Jenna walked over and grabbed the journal from him shutting it so he couldn't read anymore.

"What did you read?" she demanded.

"I just -" Harry said.

"I don't want excuses" Jenna said harshly, "I want an answer."

"Okay, I read up to you saying that you haven't told me any of your important secrets, but nothing else. I promise it will never happen again," Harry said quickly.

Jenna looked like she relaxed a little hearing that he hadn't read anything important that he didn't already know, but Harry could still see the coldness in her eyes.

"Never again?" she asked.

"Never again."

"One more chance" Jenna said, "That's it, if this happens again I don't think I could forgive."

"Okay" Harry said feeling a little relieved; at least she was giving him a chance.

Jenna smiled which surprised Harry. He would definitely have to get used to her strange behaviors.

"I guess I can't blame you" she said, "I wouldn't expect you to just trust anyone that you meet."

"It's not that, but sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me," Harry said wondering if she was still mad at him.

"I probably would have done the same thing" she said, "But it is crucial that nobody finds out my secrets, okay?"

Harry nodded and then asked, "You said that you would like to consider us friends, is that still true?"

Jenna sighed, "I really don't know now Harry, it will be a while before I do know, I need to think it over."

"Okay, I swear I will make it up to you" Harry said hoping desperately that he could keep this promise.

"Okay, just promise to keep out of my private stuff" Jenna said.

"I promise, I don't even want to know anymore" Harry said realizing how fake he sounded.

"Well" Jenna said as if reading his mind, "Just in case I am going to make sure that this journal never leaves my sight and I will have to use a different spell to lock it."

Harry had expected this, "Okay" he said.

"Okay, see you later" Jenna said as she turned and left.

Harry sat in the chair thinking; maybe he should just let it rest. Although the temptation was strong, there was no telling what Jenna would do if Harry invaded her privacy again. What if-, Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron walked into the room.

"I'm going to see Hagrid, do you want to come?" he asked.

That was it; he could ask Hagrid about Jenna! Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten his plan to ask Hagrid what he knew. The plan was perfect; he wouldn't be going through her personal belongings and he would still get the information he wanted.

Harry got so excited about his new plan he forgot that Ron was there until he heard Ron say, "Harry do you want to come or not?"

Darn! He couldn't talk to Hagrid about Jenna with Ron there.

"No thanks I'm busy now, maybe some other time" he said.

"Okay" Ron said and turned to leave.

"Wait" Harry said remembering what the time was; "He has a class right now; Jenna just left for it."

"I know" Ron said with a grin.

Once Ron had gone it took Harry a few minutes to realize what Ron had said. _What was Ron trying to do?_ Harry thought with rage, _Was he trying to get close to Jenna?_ But Jenna was his-; Harry stopped himself as he realized what he was thinking. Somehow he had subconsciously labeled Jenna as his.

"No" Harry said out loud as if it would help, "No girls; especially not ones like Jenna."


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiving

Chapter 9

Forgiving

"She found you going through her personal belongings and you are upset that she isn't paying attention to you?" Hermione asked Harry a week later in the Great Hall. She was referring to Jenna who, ever since she had found Harry going through her diary, had turned most of her attention to Ron and barely even looked at Harry anymore. Harry looked at his plate with a frown.

"Yes, I mean I promised I would make it up to her so why wouldn't she pay attention to me?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Hermione said shaking her head, "As a guy, you probably don't realize this, but you just can't read a girl's diary. It is where she keeps her secrets and thoughts. It isn't like Tom Riddles diary; Jenna doesn't want you to read hers. She obviously has important things in there. You can't just expect her to automatically forgive you for invading her privacy."

"I said I was sorry," Harry said, and then he frowned knowing this was not the best argument he could come up with.

He glanced jealously over at Ron who had Jenna's undivided attention.

Ron must have said something funny because Jenna's face broke out in a radiant smile and she started laughing. Ron laughed also with a foolish grin on his face not paying attention to Harry's jealous glares.

Harry looked away from them and back at Hermione who was frowning at him.

She shook her head and said, "Look, just sitting there isn't going to fix anything; if you want to be her friend or anything else for that matter you had better do something." She was obviously getting annoyed by Harry's complaining. He knew that, but he wasn't sure what to do to.

"Well what am I supposed to do? You're a girl what would you want me to do if I went through your diary?" Harry asked. He knew he was being self-centered right now, but she was his friend; and he couldn't understand why she wasn't helping him.

"Well if I found you going through my diary I would want you to stick your head under water and let me count to a million, you know, to make it even; but that's just me." Hermione said.

"Wow! What kind of stuff did you write in there?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "I was joking Harry" she said, "I don't really know what you should do, it depends on what Jenna wants and how important her secrets are. Just please do something, those two are nauseating."

Then she stood up and walked away from the table. Harry looked at Jenna and his best friend, or at that moment his worst enemy, Ron. Then he followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry passed many other house members who asked him questions about Quidditch.

"Harry, have you set the date for Quidditch try-outs?" One of them asked.

"Do you think I could make the team?"

"Are you still going to have Ginny on the team even though you guys broke up last year?"

Harry answered the same to each question, "I don't know but I'll get back to you."

Harry really hadn't given much thought to Quidditch yet; he knew he would have to set the try-out date soon if he wanted to have his team ready for the first practice.

When Harry walked in to the common room he noticed Jenna curled up in an armchair. She must have gone there while he was talking to everyone in the hallways. She was reading, totally unaware of what was going on around her.

He sat down across from her and looked at his hands, aimlessly folded; here was his chance.

He just looked at her for a few minutes working up the courage to speak. He remembered this feeling; he had felt almost the same way around Cho, except Jenna was different than her. She was mysterious and irresistible. But he couldn't take any chances; even thinking like that was dangerous knowing that Voldemort was alive, and would try to take away anything and anyone that he loved. Besides, he doubted that Jenna would let him even stand close to her let alone-. Well he didn't want to think about that right now so he put the subject to rest and focused on trying to talk to Jenna.

"Jenna can you please just talk to me, tell me what I have to do" he said hoping that this was the right way to go.

Jenna looked up from her book surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked then looked down at her book again.

"What I mean is, you haven't been paying attention to me for a week and I want to know how I can fix that. I hate to think I did something to make you hate me."

Jenna sighed, she put down her book and looked at him, "Okay" she said, "If you want to make it up to me, meet me here tonight at 5:00, I don't have any classes which means you don't either."

"Okay." Harry said looking into her eyes to see if he could read anything from them; but as usual they told nothing, "Why?"

"You'll see," Jenna said. With that she got up and left leaving Harry to wonder why she wanted him there.

* * *

Harry arrived in the common room at exactly 5:00 and found Jenna sitting in the armchair waiting for him. She had heard the portrait open and after seeing Harry, she motioned to the chair across from her. He sat down and waited for her to speak.

"Harry" Jenna said at last, "Although this may seem strange to you I have a very good reason for what I want you to do."

"Okay" Harry said slowly, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to tell me everything that has happened with Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Snape while you have been at Hogwarts" Jenna said, her face serious.

Harry had to admit, this was strange. _Why did she want to know that? Besides did they have time for 7 years worth of information?_

"Well I don't know if I can remember everything" Harry said choosing his words carefully, for he didn't want to upset Jenna and ruin his chance at redemption by declining her request.

"Just tell me what you remember," Jenna said. So Harry did. He told her of all of the wisdom Dumbledore had shared with him, all of their exciting adventures. He talked about his relationship with Snape and how they both hated each other. Then he told her of his encounters with his arch-enemy Voldemort, the constant threats, and the near-death experiences he had faced.

Jenna sat beside him taking it all in. When he finished it was about 8:00. Jenna still had many more questions to ask him.

As she asked them, Harry answered as best as he could all of the time wondering why she wanted all of this information. Her favorite subject was the tri-wizard tournament, which she asked dozens of questions about. Most of them concerning Voldemort, but a few were about random things like how he faced the challenges such as the dragons.

Finally the questions stopped and they sat in silence. Harry watched Jenna; he could tell she was thinking about everything he had told her, sorting out all of the information. Harry asked himself the same question over and over again, _why? Why did she want to know all of his? _

He decided to ask her, "Why is this so important to you? How come you need to know this?"

"Well, I needed more information to prove my theory" Jenna replied.

"Your theory? What is your theory?" Harry asked.

"My theory is" Jenna said slowly, "That Dumbledore is not dead."


	10. Chapter 10: Clues

Chapter 10

Clues

"What do you mean Dumbledore is not dead?" Harry asked Jenna hardly believing what she had just said.

"At first I was fooled too, but I found many clue that he did not die, or at least that Snape was not a bad person, which one is true I am not sure, that is why I wanted to ask you about your memories of everything that happened during your time here at Hogwarts."

"Well what were the clues?" Harry asked her wondering if Jenna was just messing with him.

"I'll tell you the one's I found throughout your memories. Okay, the first clue was from when Dumbledore was begging Snape not to kill him."

Harry remembered, that memory would haunt him forever. His strong, brave, headmaster reduced to begging for a man that he had trusted not to kill him.

"Remember Harry, what Dumbledore said your first year here when you were talking about the sorcerer's stone, 'To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very _long day. After all to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure,' now does that sound like the kind of man who would beg to save his own life even in the most desperate situations?"

Harry shook his head at her question, surprised at how well Jenna paid attention to everything he had said.

"So I worked on a theory, maybe it was just an act, and then I had another theory, maybe Dumbledore was not begging Snape _not to _kill him, but begging him _to_ kill him."

"Jenna, first of all, why would Dumbledore beg Snape _to_ kill him? And second I remember the look of hatred on Snape's face right before he did it."

"Right he felt hatred at that moment, like the hatred you felt when you were forcing Dumbledore to drink that awful liquid."

"What?" Harry asked, "I only made Dumbledore drink the liquid because he told me to and I didn't feel hatred towards Dumbledore, I felt hatred towards my-" Harry stopped suddenly realizing what Jenna meant, "myself" he finished.

"Exactly, you hated yourself, so maybe the hatred you saw on Snape's face wasn't for Dumbledore, but for himself; unless the whole thing was an act. Of course remember what Hagrid overheard of Snape and Dumbledore's conversation. He said that Snape had told Dumbledore that what he had agreed to do, he didn't want to do, but Dumbledore said he had to do it" Jenna said. "Obviously Snape was following orders from Dumbledore, and whatever he had to do was difficult or unpleasant. That could have meant that he had to kill Dumbledore, or maybe it meant that it would have to look like hekilled Dumbledoreand then would have to go into hiding."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean anything" Harry said unwilling to let go of his hatred for Snape.

"I know that Harry, I told you I don't know any of this for sure but there is another clue that Snape was on Dumbledore's side; when you and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and you went to the door, and Draco came through it, he yelled 'Expelliarmus' but you found yourself frozen and realized that it must have been Dumbledore who had frozen you because 'Expelliarmus' was not a freezing charm. Why do you think he froze you when you were already invisible to Draco? The only explanation I can think of is that he didn't want you to interfere with his plan, and he may have promised Snape that he would make sure you didn't interfere, knowing how you felt about Snape. I also found something else that was interesting; you saw Dumbledore trying to talk Draco out of killing him. At first I thought that maybe Dumbledore was trying to put on a show for you, or maybe he was trying to give you a hint when he told Draco that he would help hide him. I though that he might be giving you a hint that he wasn't going to die when he told Draco that Voldemort couldn't kill him if he was already dead. I thought that Dumbledore may have been planning that same thing for himself and he was trying to tell you that but using Draco in his act. But then I realized that Draco had not taken Dumbledore up on his offer and had every intention of killing him, no matter how much he didn't want to. Knowing this Dumbledore must have been stalling for time, waiting for Snape to show up. He knew that once he got there, Snape would go with the plan that Draco obviously didn't know about, which would show that Snape was with Dumbledore all along" Jenna said.

While listening it felt weird to Harry hearing Malfoy being called by his first name since he and all of his friends called him by his last name.

"Also remember when you cursed Draco Malfoy with 'Sectumsempra' and Snape came into the bathroom after being alerted by Moaning Myrtle, he knew instantly that the 'Sectumsempra' curse was used to injure Draco, because he went right to work on him using the proper countercurse to reverse the damage. He then took Draco to the hospital wing, ordering you to wait for him there, why you didn't just leave I will neverknow.When Snape returned, he asked you where you learned that curse, and you said you saw it in a book in the library. Snape put his Legilimency to work again, he called you a liar and read what was in your mind. He then demanded that you bring him all of your books, of course you made a detour and hid your potions book in the room of requirement, bringing Snape Ron's copy of the book instead. Snape must have known you were trying to pull a fast one on him, he knew you had the Half-Blood Prince's book, he saw it in your mind. But instead of pressing the point as a follower of the dark lord probably would have done, Snape just gave you a dozen detentions."

"Yeah and made me miss the final Quidditch game" Harry muttered.

"That is beside the point," Jenna said rolling her eyes, "Why would Snape drop the subject so quickly if he wasn't still working for Dumbledore? He lost his temper with you when he demanded you bring him the book, but even then though you lied to him about it, Snape remembered who's side he was on, and backed off."

"Jenna, maybe Snape didn't know I was faking it" Harry said but he knew that wasn't true.

"Anyway, let's not get into that now" Jenna said, "I also had another theory that is almost impossible to prove but I will say it anyway. Every time that the pensieve was used, the person with the memory always just pulled it out of their head, but Dumbledore took his memories out of bottles just like the other memories. Could that be because he wasn't the real Dumbledore? Could it have been someone else using polyjuice potion? But of course there is no way to prove that; Dumbledore could have just kept his memories in bottles along with the others for safe-keeping. More importantly there is the matter of Dumbledore giving Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher job. He gave you important insight about the job situation when you talked to him about Tom Riddle wanting the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. You asked him if Voldemort was after the job, and Dumbledore toldyou that he was. He also told you that ever since he turned Voldemort down, he hasn't been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Artsteacher for more than a year.So Dumbledore himself admitted that he knew that Voldemort cursed the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. This means that he knew about the curse when he assigned Snape to the job that year. He probably never intended Snape to be in the job for longer than a year to begin with because he would have already had his entire plan ready. He already knew that he would have Snape kill him, or at least pretend to kill him, so Snape would flee the palace."

Harry listened to this and came up with another question, "But how could Snape pretend to kill Dumbledore, he used the Avada Kedavra."

Of course Jenna had the answer, "Harry all of the times the Avada Kedavra was used the victim immediately fell to the ground dead, just like with Cedric in the tri-wizard tournament remember? But in Dumbledore case he was blasted into the air where for a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull of the Dark Mark, and then he slowly fell backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of your sight. I asked myself, _Why was this time so different?_ Well maybe Snape used a different curse, a non-verbal curse that made Dumbledore appear to die. Is it possible that the spell was not Avada Kedavra, just some green lightning sparks for show?"

"Good point" Harry said wondering if Jenna was right, but again he found something wrong with what she was saying, "However, Snape did say Avada Kedavra so even if he did have a non-verbal spell the curse would hit Dumbledore anyway."

"You think of everything don't you?" Jenna asked smiling, "Of course I do to, in your fourth year, the fake Mad Eye Moodytold your Defense Against the Dark Arts class thatyour entire class could try it out, but he probably wouldn't get more than a nosebleed. That obviously means the curse cannot be used lightly. And also when you tried to curse Bellatrix in your fifth year with the Unforgivable Curse, you only knocked her off her feet. Then she told you that the only way to make an unforgivable curse was to really mean it, to really want to causethe person pain, to enjoy it. If Snape was really working on Dumbledore's orders to make it look to the world as if he had killed Dumbledore, even if he had used the real Avada Kedavra, if he had not really meant it, if he really didn't want to kill Dumbledore, then isn't possible that the curse didn't kill Dumbledore, but only injured him badly?"

"Dumbledore was already weak so if he was injured badly he would have been killed" Harry said.

"That is where Fawkes comes in" Jenna said.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked, "What does he have to do with this?"

"After Dumbledore was 'murdered' you went to the hospital wing and told everyone that Snape killed Dumbledore right?"

"Right" Harry said.

"Why was it that of all of the people in the room, Madame Pomfrey was the one who burst into tears?"

"Uh, because she was sad?" Harry said and then shook his headrealizing how stupid he sounded.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "No Harry, not because she wassad,it was because she heard Fawkes' call and being thehealer she knew of the healing powers of Phoenix tears."

"Phoenix tears can't bring people back from the dead" Harry pointed out.

"Well Harry if Dumbledore wasn't dead, just hurt, or maybe even on the verge of dying, and it is possible that Phoenix tears can heal that. But another thing about Fawkes that surprised me was that Fawkes didn't try to save Dumbledore."

"Save Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"We know Fawkes was nearby right? And remember all of those times that Fawkes has saved people from dying in the nick of time? Like when he distracted the basilisk for you in the Chamber of Secrets, or in your fifth year when Voldemort shot that curse at Dumbledore and Fawkes flew in front of him, swallowing the jet of green light whole. Then Fawkes burst into flames, and was reborn. Each of these times Fawkes was able to save the people and still live himself. So why didn't he save Dumbledore this time? Was it because Dumbledore was planning to die anyway and didn't want his life to be saved? Or was it because Dumbledore was going to live anyway?"

"If Dumbledore was alive why did I see him being carried to his tomb?" Harry shuddered at the memory of seeing Hagrid carrying Dumbledore's body at his funeral.

"Well then apparently Dumbledore is flammable" Jenna said with a smile, "Harry you didn't even see Dumbledore's body that day, it, or whatever Hagrid was carrying was covered." This was true, Harry hadn't really seen if it was or wasn't Dumbledore's body, he had just assumed it was.

Jenna continued, "Remember how you thought you saw a phoenix flying over head after the tomb burst into flames?" Harry nodded so Jenna kept going, "You know what happens when a Phoenix gets old right?"

"They burst into flames" Harry said.

"Right and then they are reborn out of the ashes. Of course Fawkes might not have been there at all, you and I both know that a body bursting into flames means nothing to a wizard. Muggles were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Dumbledore could have created a fire and then frozen it while still in the tomb so he could confuse people. In the memory where he met Voldemort, to show he was a wizard, Dumbledore set the wardrobe on fire and then stopped the fire leaving the wardrobe completely unharmed, so why couldn't he just do the same at his funeral?" Jenna said.

Harry was beginning to understand what Jenna was talking about. He wondered how she was able to put together all of this information.

"And also to be able to burst into flames Dumbledore would need his wand right?" Jenna continued, "But what happened to his wand? The last time it was seen was when Malfoy knocked it from Dumbledore's hands with 'Expelliarmus,' and then the wand was never seen again. We know that a wizard's wand is very important to him, and a wand that belonged to a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore would be a very important item that you would want to know the whereabouts of, so you could prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. The customs of wizards in these occasions are to snap the wand in two and bury it with the wizard. But they didn't snap Dumbledore's wand in two because it was never found. I was puzzled by this until I realized that maybe the reason the wand was missing was because Dumbledore still has his wand, he still needs it, because he is not dead."

Harry couldn't believe it, "But he seemed so-, I saw him, he-" Harry didn't know what to say. He had knelt right beside Dumbledore's dead body, so why were there so many clues that he was alive? Finally he said, "I saw him, he was dead."

"Ever hear of the Draught of Living Death?" Jenna asked, "Is it possible that Dumbledore only appeared dead?"

Harry had heard of that; in his first year Snape had told him about it. It was a sleeping potion made from asphodel and wormwood, and the potion was so powerful, it would make a person appear dead.

"Although this may not have been used to make Dumbledore seem dead, and as I said before he may have just been injured badly by Snape, if Dumbledore did use this potion it would work perfectly and it would explain everything."

"Jenna if all of this is true, then where is Dumbledore now?"

"I don't know Harry" Jenna said, "I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes thinking. Was there any clue that Dumbledore may have left behind to tell them if he was alive, and where he was?

Then Harry thought of something else; what clues had Jenna found before to lead her to believe that Dumbledore wasn't killed by Snape, or that Snape was loyal to Dumbledore?

"What was your first clue?" He asked.

"My first clue to what?"

"That Dumbledore was alive or Snape was 'good'." Harry said.

"Oh, well I found out about a meeting that Snape had with Bellatrix Lastrange and Narcissa Malfoy. The meeting was about some task that was given to Malfoy by Voldemort that Narcissa wanted to talk to Snape about. During this meeting Snape made an unbreakable vow to Narcissa that he would watch over Draco and step in when necessary which he did when he got Draco out of the castle after Dumbledore was 'murdered'."

Harry listened wondering how Jenna could have found out about a meeting like this.

"I thought that Snape making this kind of vow was suspicious, but what I found even more suspicious was that Snape lied to Bellatrix and Narcissa twice. During the meeting Snape tried to explain to Narcissa and Bellatrix why he never tried to kill you after all of the years of having you right at Hogwarts, and having ample opportunity to do so."

"Why he never killed me? As if he could" Harry said.

Jenna ignored him, "In their conversation he said, 'Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that he had no extraordinary talent at all. He has fought his way out of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friend. He is mediocre to the last degree…' when Snape talked about 'he,' he was referring to you of course, and obviously what he said was a lie. He knows that you are a powerful wizard, he knows that you are a parselmouth. He knows you could conjure a corporeal patronus when you were just thirteen years old. He knows that you have stood up against and prevailed Voldemort five times!"

"I know he knows that" Harry said, "But how do you know that?"

Again Jenna ignored him and kept going, "Later on in the meeting Narcissa is crying to Snape that she has something she wants to say, but can't because Voldemort has forbidden her to talk about it. Snape and Bellatrix both tell her that she should follow the dark lord's orders. But Snape still appears troubled by the conversation. He got to his feet and strode over to a small window in the room. He peered through the curtains, and then closed them again with a jerk. He turned around to face Narcissa, frowning. Why did he close the curtains all of a sudden and turn to the women frowning? Did he have a revelation? Then he told the women that he already knew the plan, that Voldemort had already told him. Of course he lied again. If he already knew the plan, why would he have told her to follow Voldemort's law and not speak of it just one moment earlier? Both times he lied he was trying to gain the women's trust, but if he is lying both times, he must not be as loyal to Voldemort as he would like everyone to believe."

"Jenna that is a good point, but how do you know all of this, and why are you telling me?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question" said a voice from across the room. Harry looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.


	11. Chapter 11: The Accusation

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have just had writer's block that I couldn't seem to get over. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It isn't really the most exciting chapter, but it is leading up to something big. Oh and the more reviews I get, the quicker I update so if you want me to update any time soon, tell every person you know to read and review this story. Please R&R. Oh and also I just wrote a new story, it's called "Be Mine" please read it and review.

Disclaimer: In case you forgot I do not own Harry Potter or an of the other characters or ideas in the books, I just like writing about them.

Chapter 11

The Accusation

Harry sat in stunned silence as he looked at the person he hoped he would never encounter again. Although he was sitting in the shadows, there was no mistaking who he was.

"How did you get into the Gryffindor common room, you don't know the password?" Jenna asked the person, "And why did you come here in the first place?"

Draco Malfoy stood up from the chair and walked towards Jenna. Harry noticed that he was limping and wondered if his leg had been injured while working for Voldemort. When he came fully out of the shadows Harry got a better view of him.

He was scared and alone. The emotions were displayed perfectly on his pale face.

"It doesn't matter how I got here; all that matters is that I am here and I have come on orders of the Dark Lord. He wants me to give a message to you" the strength in his voice could not hide the weakness in his eyes.

Harry looked back at Jenna for an explanation on this and saw that she had gone completely white.

"How does Voldemort know that I'm here?" Jenna asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Draco flinched when she said Voldemort's name, "You know better than to say his name" he said.

"Answer the question Draco" Jenna said testily, obviously having overcome her fear.

Draco sighed, "The Dark Lord knows everything that he wants to know, and he wanted to know where you were. Do you really think that he wouldn't know the location of his own-?"

"Okay!" Jenna said quickly; she turned to Harry and said, "Harry please go upstairs now, we can get back to what we were talking about in the morning."

"But-" Harry protested, not wanting to miss the conversation that he knew would go on between Jenna and Draco.

"Please go Harry" Jenna said, so he did as he was asked and walked towards the boys' dormitory.

On his way there, Harry paused to see if he could hear any useful information.

Not realizing that Harry was still listening, Draco spoke first, "Jenna you must join us now; you would be much better off than you are now. The Dark Lord said-" he stopped abruptly when Jenna put a finger to her lips, sensing that they were not alone.

Harry noticed the silence and realized that the two must have realized that their conversation was being overheard so he continued on his way.

Although he did not hear much useful information, he had heard a few interesting things. Like when Malfoy said Jenna should join "them." What did he mean by "them"? Surely he didn't mean the Death Eaters, but why else would he come all the way to Hogwarts to see Jenna?

He climbed into his bed and heard Ron snoring in the next bed. As he slowly fell asleep he hoped morning came soon so he could talk to Jenna.

Unfortunately Harry never got the chance to talk to Jenna, because the next day she was gone.

Nobody else knew what Harry had heard and the halls buzzed with people telling each other their own theories off what had happened.

While the rest of the school gossiped about why she was gone, Harry was desperately looking through his trunk hoping that Jenna might have left him something to tell him where he was.

She couldn't have just disappeared; they were so close to finding out what happened to Dumbledore.

Harry went through his entire trunk but found nothing. At the bottom of his trunk he saw the letter from Dumbledore that he had brought to Hogwarts just in case it became useful.

For a minute he was so excited about showing Jenna a clue to what might have happened to Dumbledore, that he forgot Jenna was gone.

But he remembered that she had disappeared and hoped that she returned soon.

After Potions one day, Hermione reminded Harry about Quidditch.

"Harry, you have to hold tryouts for the Quidditch team soon," she said, "or else you won't be ready for the first game."

"Oh right," Harry said, "Um I'll hold them on Saturday."

"Okay" Hermione said.

Saturday came quickly for Harry, Jenna hadn't come back, and his mind kept wandering during the try outs.

But he was able to decide who would be on the team.

Ginny Weasley, who hadn't lost her excellent flying ability. Dean Thomas, who while not the best he had ever seen, still did better than most of the people who tried out. And a third year Rachel Barry, who had scored fifteen goals, would be Chasers.

Jimmy Peakes, who this year did not hit Harry in the back of the head, and Ritchie Coote would again be Beaters.

And as much as Harry hated it, Ron, who blocked every shot, would again be Keeper.

After dealing with many complaints, Harry was finally able to announce that the first practice would be the next week. Then he quickly left the field and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry spent the rest of the day doing the schoolwork he had been too preoccupied to do lately.

By the time he was finished it was late. He was exhausted by the time he climbed into bed.

He was just falling asleep when he heard a girl's voice say, "Harry?"

He sat straight up hoping it was Jenna. He saw red hair but realized that it wasn't Jenna's, it was Ginny's.

"Ginny?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said, "but I wanted to talk to you, and you seemed busy earlier so I just thought I'd see if you would talk now."

"Oh, uh, sure" Harry said as he put on his glasses, "What do you want to talk about."

"Well" Ginny started, "I want to talk about what has been up with you since the beginning of the year,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you're always busy thinking about something else, and you've been acting like you've got some big secret that you won't tell anyone. Did something happen? Because if it did, you know you can tell me anything."

"I wish I could tell you Gin, but I just can't."

"Does it have something to do with that new girl Jenna? Because if it does and you like her or something I'm really okay with it" Ginny said, her voice quivered a little though.

"Oh no Gin it's not like that really. Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

He gestured for her to sit next to him on the bed and she sat down and Harry began to tell her everything.

He couldn't believe what he was doing but he soon found himself telling Ginny everything. He told her about the letter he had received from Dumbledore and that the reason he had come back was because he wanted to find out the truth about what had happened. He told her about meeting Jenna on the train, and how strange it was that she always hid her past and knew things for no particular reason. He talked about how all the teachers knew something about Jenna and even some of the ghosts. He told her about his and Jenna's suspicion that Dumbledore hadn't really died, and Snape wasn't really all that bad. He told her how close they were to figuring it out, but how upset he was that Jenna was gone because he wasn't sure if he could find out the truth alone.

Many hours had passed by the time he finished telling Ginny everything because she kept stopping him and asking him for details. When he finally got to the end Ginny didn't know what to say.

Finally she said, "Oh Harry I can see how much you want to get to the bottom of this. If there is any way that I can help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"You've helped me already by just listening to me" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's like this huge burden has been lifted."

They sat talking for a little while, growing more and more tired.

"Harry wake up!" Was the first thing Harry heard on Sunday morning.

He opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing on the floor beside his bed. She was in the same clothes she had been in the night before and her hair was messed.

He quickly looked over to Ron's bed and was thankful to see that he was still sleeping.

"What happened?" He asked realizing he was still wearing his glasses.

"We fell asleep last night" Ginny replied.

"Oh right" Harry said, "While we talked."

"What should we do Harry?"

"Uh, why don't you just go to the girls' dormitory before anyone wakes up."

"Well what if someone is downstairs or what if one of the girls noticed that I was gone?"

"Well I guess we'll find out won't we?"

Ginny quickly ran out of the boys' dormitory and Harry got up.

As Ginny ran down the stairs she saw Jenna sitting in one of the chairs. At first she looked a little surprised then she raised her eyebrows and Ginny quickly went to the girls' dormitory.

Harry waited a few seconds and went into the Gryffindor common room.

He was still tired from the lack of sleep as he walked down the stairs.

He rubbed his eyes and heard a voice, "Big night last night Harry?"

He looked up and saw Jenna sitting in one of the chairs with her eyebrows raised at him.

"What? No! We were just talking really!"

"Okay sure, you're probably just tired from talking all night right? Jenna said.

"Yes! Do you know what Ron would do to me if he found out I did something like that to his little sister?" Harry said.

"What did you do to my little sister?" Said a voice behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Ron glaring at him.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything to her; I was just saying that I wasn't. You were next in the room all night, you would have heard us if we did anything." Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Oh so you thought about it?" Ron asked.

"No!" Harry said.

Just then Ginny walked in to the room and everyone turned to her.

"Uh, hi everyone" Ginny said. Jenna smiled, obviously very amused by this.

"Ginny will you please tell Ron we didn't do anything last night" Harry said.

"Why would he think we did anything last night?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Well because I was talking to Jenna about how-" Harry stopped, "Jenna you're back!"

"Wow nothing gets by you does it Harry?" Jenna asked.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Oh I have so much to tell you!" Harry said.

"Ahem, I believe we are still on the matter of what you did to my sister!" Ron said.

"We were talking and we fell asleep that is it" Harry insisted.

"He's telling the truth Ron" Ginny said.

Ron looked at Harry for a minute then said, "Okay I believe you, but if I find out that you did anything."

"We didn't I swear" Harry said.

"Okay, well I'm going back to bed" Ron said as he turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Me too" Ginny said looking over Jenna carefully before she turned and walked into the girls' dormitory.

Harry and Jenna were left alone together.

"What did you have to tell me?" Jenna asked.

"Oh right, I'll be right back" Harry said.

He ran upstairs, opened his trunk, and grabbed the letter from Dumbledore. Then he went back downstairs where Jenna waited patiently.

"I actually wanted to show you something" Harry said.

"Okay" Jenna said.

"But first I want you to answer a few questions."

"Okay" Jenna said slowly.

"I think you know what I am going to ask, but where did you go and why?"

Jenna took a deep breath and said, "That's not really what you want to ask is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know what Draco has to do with where I was."

Harry had to admit, he had wanted to ask that, but he had thought better of it.

"Well" he said.

"My father and Draco's father know each other and you could say that they work with each other."

"You mean your father is a death eater?" Harry asked.

Jenna took another deep breath, "Anyway, because of who my dad is, I had to say if what Draco was saying about Lord Voldemort wanting to see me was true." Jenna said avoiding the question.

"Was it true?"

"I think I've answered enough questions Harry now what did you want to show me?"

Harry sighed, "You know how I wasn't planning to come back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Jenna said.

"Well the reason I did come back was because I got this letter."

He handed the letter from Dumbledore to Jenna who took it and opened it. She read it and looked up at Harry when she finished.

"I'm not sure if it's really from him, but I thought if I came back I might find out" Harry said.

"Oh it's definitely from him" Jenna said looking at the letter again.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I just know these things" Jenna said.

"I've noticed" Harry said without meaning to.

Jenna smiled and then said, "How closely have you looked at this letter?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Look at it again" she said, "I gotta run, I have to go see Professor McGonagall and then find out what work I've missed."

"Okay" Harry said.

Right before Jenna left Harry said, "Oh you were right."

"About what?" Jenna asked.

"Professor Carr, he actually smiled"

"Did he wash the grease out of his hair?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"I knew it. Meet me here tomorrow and tell me what you find okay?" Jenna said.

"Okay" Harry said then Jenna left.

Harry looked at the letter again. Had Jenna seen something he hadn't? He looked again but didn't see anything. Or did she just think that there was something else to it?

He looked at it for a long time, turning it over and rereading it again and again but it still said the same thing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you have decided not to return to Hogwarts, but I would advise that you do return. You have much to learn before you are ready to face Voldemort. Also, I have arranged for someone new to come to Hogwarts and it is very important that you meet them. I cannot tell you what to do, but it would please me greatly if you do return to Hogwarts._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S Remember, I will only truly have left Hogwarts when none there are loyal to me._

He was sure that if he didn't find anything Jenna would. He hadn't told her, but he was really glad she was back.


	12. Chapter 12: The Code

A/N: Hey thanks to those of you who reviewed. If anyone is looking for a great story, you should read "The Mystery of Things" by HailePotter. com. It's really great. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 12

The Code

The next day was unusually hot. When Harry had finished his classes for the day, he walked back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Jenna.

When he went inside, he saw that Jenna wasn't there yet, so he sat down to wait.

After looking over Dumbledore's letter every free minute he had the previous day, Harry still hadn't found any other clues in it.

When Jenna finally arrived, Harry looked up to greet her. Even with the extreme heat, Jenna looked as cool as ever.

"Why don't we go outside?" Jenna asked, "We can go down to the lake where it's cooler."

"Okay," Harry said.

They walked out of the common room and went down the hallway to the staircase.

"So did you find anything?" Jenna asked.

"No," Harry admitted, "I just couldn't see anything different about it."

"There must be something.Dumbledorewouldn't just send you a letter like this and leave you with so many questions. The reason you can't find it is probably because there isn't anything different about it, that it's always been there, andyou just haven't seen it because it's hidden."

"Well I still couldn't find anything."

"No matter," Jenna said, "We'll find something."

They walked for a few more minutes until they finally reached the doors opening to the grounds.

They went outside and walked down to the lake. At the edge of the lake, Jenna sat down on the grass and Harry sat across from her.

"Do you have the letter?" Jenna asked.

"Yes," Harry said, pulling it out of his pocket. Jenna took the letter from him and started to open it.Afteropeningit, shegave it back to Harry.

"Now look at it again. I'm justgoing to take off my vest, it's too hot to wear it," Jenna said.

Harry looked at it again and still found nothing.

Jenna pulled off her vest, revealing a tight low-cut white short sleeve shirt. She neatly folded her vest up and put it on the ground next to her. Harry looked up at Jenna. His mouth dropped open and he quickly clamped it shut.

Jenna took the letter from Harry again and looked down at it wondering what she could look for.

Harry noticed the way Jenna's shirt clung tightly to every curve in her slim figure.

"He must have left something," Jenna said.

Harry looked away and tried to pay attention to what Jenna was saying but his eyes kept wandering.

_'Just look at her face,' _he thought_, 'focus on her face.'_

Jenna moved over to sit next to Harry and he fought to not look down at her.

Jenna pointed at an area of the letter, "Harry, look at this again...right there," she said.

Harry looked at the place Jenna was pointing at. It was the area under where Dumbledore had written, _"Remember I will only truly have left Hogwarts when there are none thereare loyal to me." _

Obviously Jenna was seeing something Harry couldn't because all he could see was blank parchment.

He looked back at her and shook his head, "I don't see anything," he said.

Jenna sighed deeply causing her ample chest to swell against her shirt. "Don't you see anything about it that might be even a little bit different from the rest of the letter?"

"Nope nothing at all," Harry said quickly.

Jenna moved back to where she was sitting before and Harry turned his head away.

"Harry, are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay?" Harry asked in return.

"Well, you're acting kind of ... strange."

"Well I'm fine, can we just get back to the letter?" Harry took the letter from her and looked down at it.

_'Damn it,' _he thought. _'How the hell am I supposed to focus on the letter?'_

Jenna was puzzled - why Harry was acting this way?

"Wait Jenna...is this what you mean?" Harry pointed at the same spot Jenna had pointed at. The parchment that the letter was written on had a barely visible pattern on it. But in one area, the parchment was completely blank.

Jenna looked at where he was pointing and smiled. He had found the spot.

"That's exactly what I mean," Jenna said.

"But there is nothing there. I mean, it's different from the rest of the letter, but it doesn't tell us anything," Harry said.

Jenna took the letter again. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the spot.

"Acclara Biceleio" she said.

All of a sudden something appeared in the blank spot.

6-14-14-3 9-14-1, 24-14-20 7-26-21-4 5-14-20-13-3 12-24 2-11-20-4. 8 26-12 26-11-8-21-4, 8 22-8-11-11 2-14-13-19-26-2-19 24-14-20 26-19 2-7-17-8-18-19 12-26-18, 10-4-4-15 26-13 4-24-4 14-20-19.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that," Jenna said pointing at the numbers.

"But what does it mean?" Harry asked.

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know, it must be a code."

"Well how do we figure it out?"

"Maybe each number stands for a letter in the alphabet, you know like 1 stands for A, 26 stands for Z."

"Well let's try it out," Harry said.

He and Jenna went through and changed every number to a letter in the alphabet and wrote it down on the back of the letter.

When they finished, the message was decoded to look like this:

FNNC INA, XNT GZUD ENTMC LX BKTD. H ZL ZKHUD, H VHKK BNMSZBS XNT ZS BGQHRSLZR, JDDO ZM DXD NTS.

They looked at the letters.

"This makes no sense," Harry said.

"Maybe we did it wrong," Jenna said.

"Oh man this is going to take forever" Harry said as Jenna started looking over the letters and numbers again.

When she finished checking the letters Jenna said "Nope, we didn't make any mistakes."

"Maybe it's scrambled, like the letters aren't where they are supposed to be" Harry offered.

"I doubt it," Jenna said. "I mean, I don't think Dumbledore would do that. It would take too long to figure out, and even if we did figure something out, we would have no idea if that was how it was supposed to be."

"We have to figure this out," Harry said, "We've come so far already, we can't just stop here."

"Who said anything about stopping? Of course we'll figure this out," Jenna said, "But maybe we should take a break first."

"Okay," Harry said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jenna asked.

Harry looked at her, she still hadn't put her vest backon.

_'What do I want to do? I'd like to do a lot of things...' _Harry thought, then he quickly pushed the idea out of his head.

"I don't know," he replied.

"You're good at flying right?" Jenna asked.

"The best," Harry said jokingly.

"People keep saying you're so modest, but I'm just not seeing it," Jenna said smiling.

Harry laughed.

"Well if you're so good, then you shouldn't have any trouble teaching me," Jenna said.

"Teaching you how to fly?" Harry asked.

"No teaching me how to cook. Of course teaching me how to fly!"

"Well, uh... okay," Harry said.

"Now I just need a broom," Jenna said.

"You can use mine," Harry said.

"Okay," Jenna smiled. "You sure you don't mind?"

Harry grinned. "Not at all."he said. He didn't mind doing anything that would allow him to spend time with Jenna, especially when she was wearing that shirt...

A/N: I know this chapter was kinda short, but I didn't want to give too much away just yet. I've already written the next chapter, but I'm going to wait a little while to post it because I like to watch people suffer. No I'm just kidding, I want you to try and figure out the code for yourself. If you have any idea what it means, you can send me a private message to see if you're right.


	13. Chapter 13: Perfection

Chapter 9

Forgiving

"She found you going through her personal belongings and you are upset that she isn't paying attention to you?" Hermione asked Harry a week later in the Great Hall. She was referring to Jenna who, ever since she had found Harry going through her diary, had turned most of her attention to Ron and barely even looked at Harry anymore. Harry looked at his plate with a frown.

"Yes, I mean I promised I would make it up to her so why wouldn't she pay attention to me?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Hermione said shaking her head, "As a guy, you probably don't realize this, but you just can't read a girl's diary. It is where she keeps her secrets and thoughts. It isn't like Tom Riddles diary; Jenna doesn't want you to read hers. She obviously has important things in there. You can't just expect her to automatically forgive you for invading her privacy."

"I said I was sorry," Harry said, and then he frowned knowing this was not the best argument he could come up with.

He glanced jealously over at Ron who had Jenna's undivided attention.

Ron must have said something funny because Jenna's face broke out in a radiant smile and she started laughing. Ron laughed also with a foolish grin on his face not paying attention to Harry's jealous glares.

Harry looked away from them and back at Hermione who was frowning at him.

She shook her head and said, "Look, just sitting there isn't going to fix anything; if you want to be her friend or anything else for that matter you had better do something." She was obviously getting annoyed by Harry's complaining. He knew that, but he wasn't sure what to do to.

"Well what am I supposed to do? You're a girl what would you want me to do if I went through your diary?" Harry asked. He knew he was being self-centered right now, but she was his friend; and he couldn't understand why she wasn't helping him.

"Well if I found you going through my diary I would want you to stick your head under water and let me count to a million, you know, to make it even; but that's just me." Hermione said.

"Wow! What kind of stuff did you write in there?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "I was joking Harry" she said, "I don't really know what you should do, it depends on what Jenna wants and how important her secrets are. Just please do something, those two are nauseating."

Then she stood up and walked away from the table. Harry looked at Jenna and his best friend, or at that moment his worst enemy, Ron. Then he followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry passed many other house members who asked him questions about Quidditch.

"Harry, have you set the date for Quidditch try-outs?" One of them asked.

"Do you think I could make the team?"

"Are you still going to have Ginny on the team even though you guys broke up last year?"

Harry answered the same to each question, "I don't know but I'll get back to you."

Harry really hadn't given much thought to Quidditch yet; he knew he would have to set the try-out date soon if he wanted to have his team ready for the first practice.

When Harry walked in to the common room he noticed Jenna curled up in an armchair. She must have gone there while he was talking to everyone in the hallways. She was reading, totally unaware of what was going on around her.

He sat down across from her and looked at his hands, aimlessly folded; here was his chance.

He just looked at her for a few minutes working up the courage to speak. He remembered this feeling; he had felt almost the same way around Cho, except Jenna was different than her. She was mysterious and irresistible. But he couldn't take any chances; even thinking like that was dangerous knowing that Voldemort was alive, and would try to take away anything and anyone that he loved. Besides, he doubted that Jenna would let him even stand close to her let alone-. Well he didn't want to think about that right now so he put the subject to rest and focused on trying to talk to Jenna.

"Jenna can you please just talk to me, tell me what I have to do" he said hoping that this was the right way to go.

Jenna looked up from her book surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked then looked down at her book again.

"What I mean is, you haven't been paying attention to me for a week and I want to know how I can fix that. I hate to think I did something to make you hate me."

Jenna sighed, she put down her book and looked at him, "Okay" she said, "If you want to make it up to me, meet me here tonight at 5:00, I don't have any classes which means you don't either."

"Okay." Harry said looking into her eyes to see if he could read anything from them; but as usual they told nothing, "Why?"

"You'll see," Jenna said. With that she got up and left leaving Harry to wonder why she wanted him there.

* * *

Harry arrived in the common room at exactly 5:00 and found Jenna sitting in the armchair waiting for him. She had heard the portrait open and after seeing Harry, she motioned to the chair across from her. He sat down and waited for her to speak.

"Harry" Jenna said at last, "Although this may seem strange to you I have a very good reason for what I want you to do."

"Okay" Harry said slowly, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to tell me everything that has happened with Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Snape while you have been at Hogwarts" Jenna said, her face serious.

Harry had to admit, this was strange. _Why did she want to know that? Besides did they have time for 7 years worth of information?_

"Well I don't know if I can remember everything" Harry said choosing his words carefully, for he didn't want to upset Jenna and ruin his chance at redemption by declining her request.

"Just tell me what you remember," Jenna said. So Harry did. He told her of all of the wisdom Dumbledore had shared with him, all of their exciting adventures. He talked about his relationship with Snape and how they both hated each other. Then he told her of his encounters with his arch-enemy Voldemort, the constant threats, and the near-death experiences he had faced.

Jenna sat beside him taking it all in. When he finished it was about 8:00. Jenna still had many more questions to ask him.

As she asked them, Harry answered as best as he could all of the time wondering why she wanted all of this information. Her favorite subject was the tri-wizard tournament, which she asked dozens of questions about. Most of them concerning Voldemort, but a few were about random things like how he faced the challenges such as the dragons.

Finally the questions stopped and they sat in silence. Harry watched Jenna; he could tell she was thinking about everything he had told her, sorting out all of the information. Harry asked himself the same question over and over again, _why? Why did she want to know all of his? _

He decided to ask her, "Why is this so important to you? How come you need to know this?"

"Well, I needed more information to prove my theory" Jenna replied.

"Your theory? What is your theory?" Harry asked.

"My theory is" Jenna said slowly, "That Dumbledore is not dead."


End file.
